Pediatric Squad
by Snowstar98
Summary: *Title subject to change* Kadeance is in need of a new heart, Alya has a brain tumor, Willow has a torn ACL and broken arm, Nikki has a broken leg. These four teenagers meet at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital and become friends. Follow their adventure as they navigate life as teenagers in a hospital.
1. The Beginning

**This was an idea that came to my mind a few days ago, and I decided to write it out. It is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction, so please bare with me. Also, while Kadeance and her friends are teenagers and on the pediatrics floor, they will have run-ins with the other doctors from Grey's Anatomy. This story also takes place in season twelve.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters. I only own Kadeance, Alya, Willow, and Nikki.**

Kadeance poked her head out of the hospital room, looking in both directions to make sure no doctors or nurses were watching. It was early in the morning, and rounds wouldn't start for at least another hour. That meant Kadeance had plenty of time to sneak down to the cafeteria, grab an apple and decaf coffee for breakfast, and hang out with Alya for a little bit.

Seeing that nobody was paying attention to her, Kadeance smirked and ran out of her room, racing towards the elevator. She quickly pressed the button, and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to open.

 _At this rate, I'll be caught before I even leave the floor!_ Kadeance thought impatiently. The fifteen year old was technically allowed to roam around on the pediatrics floor. However, both Dr. Robbins and Dr. Karev had made it very clear that Kadeance shouldn't leave the pediatrics floor.

 _Doesn't mean I listen._ Kadeance thought, smirking as the elevator doors finally opened. She quickly hopped on and pressed the correct level's button. Kadeance had been in the hospital for three weeks, waiting for a new heart. She already had a pacemaker, but the pacemaker was only temporary. Kadeance needed a new heart.

Stepping off the elevator, Kadeance made her way to the cafeteria. For the most part, it was quiet which bothered Kadeance slightly. She was used to the the different noises of the cafeteria, and being able to hear the different conversations. This morning however, the cafeteria was almost completely empty.

Kadeance left the cafeteria just as it started filling up and made her way back to the elevator. Within a few short minutes, she was back on the pediatrics floor. She headed to Alya's room, and smiled when she saw that her friend was already awake.

"I was wondering when you would get here" Alya commented as Kadeance walked into her room. Alya had come to Grey-Sloan a few days before Kadeance due to a brain tumor. The tumor was still too small to be removed though, and Dr. Shepherd was waiting until it grew a little more in order to be sure the whole thing would be removed and not grow back.

"I had to get breakfast first." Kadeance explained, sitting down on Alya's bed. "Anyways, I'm surprised you're here. I figured you would be running around"

That was one thing Kadeance and Alya had in common. Alya liked to wonder around pediatrics as well, and even leave the floor. It was actually Alya who convinced Kadeance to start leaving the floor.

"I figured I would wait for you to come back before I got up and walked around" Alya answered, maneuvering past Kadeance and hopping off the bed. She looked up at the clock in the room and sighed. "Besides, there isn't enough time to explore right now. Rounds will be starting soon"

"Guess I'll head back to my room then. We'll meet up after rounds" Kadeance said, bidding farewell to her friend before leaving the room.

* * *

Later that day, Kadeance and Alya met up and were sitting down in one of Grey-Sloan Memorial's many hospitals. The two were rolling a quarter back and forth, not really talking about anything.

"We need a hangout" Alya said, breaking the silence between the two.

Kadeance snorted, stopping the quarter. She looked up at Alya, thinking her friend was joking. The expression on Alya's face told her otherwise however. "You're serious? Alya, why do we need a hangout?"

Alya shrugged, glancing around the hallway. "I don't know. Maybe because we're surrounded by doctors and nurses. We need a place where we can be kids and not patients"

Kadeance sighed. Alya did have a point. The two of them were still kids, though it often didn't feel like it in the hospital. "Where would we even hang out in the hospital? There's not exactly a lot of places to"

"We'll find a place" Alya stated, standing up. She offered her hand to Kadeance, who took it and stood up. "Come on. Let's go play video games in your room"

The two headed back to the pediatrics, Kadeance in the lead. The two were just about to enter Kadeance's hospital room, an annoyed shout of "What do you mean I can't see her? Nikki is my best friend!"

"Should we check it out?" Kadeance asked, though she didn't really need to. Alya was already running ahead, towards where the shout came from.

 _Why do I even ask?_ Kadeance thought, chasing after her friend. The two stopped in front of a hospital room across from Alya's room. Alya stood outside, looking inside.

As Kadeance got closer, she finally got a good look. There was a young girl with dark hair, who looked to be about Kadeance and Alya's edge. She had a few cuts and scrapes, though the most notable injury was the purple cast on her left arm.

"I understand she is your friend, I do. But right now, Nikki is in surgery, and the best thing you can do for her is to stay here and rest" Dr. Karev stated, and Kadeance couldn't help but roll her eyes. Kadeance didn't even know the girl, but she had the feeling that Karev's response wouldn't settle the teen down.

The girl scoffed, and Kadeance could tell she was annoyed. "Maybe that's what's best for me, but it isn't what's best for my friend. She needs me by her side!"

"I think Dr. Karev may have finally met a patient that is going to give him hell" Kadeance whispered to Alya, who just rolled her eyes.

"You say that about every kid that comes here and argues with him. You even said it about us" Alya pointed out.

"I wasn't technically wrong about us, either. I mean how often have we ran around this hospital, or hid and have a doctor or nurse find us and tell us 'Karev has been looking all over for you'?"

Alya didn't respond, and the two went back to watching the interaction. It was harder to hear the conversation now as Dr. Karev had managed to calm the girl down. Judging by the interaction however, he had made a deal with the teen. The girl smiled after a few more seconds, and Kadeance and Alya watched as Dr. Karev turned to leave the room.

"Alya, Kadeance, what are you two doing out here?" Dr. Karev asked, and though he looked surprise he didn't sound too surprise.

"We were going to go play video games, but we heard shouting" Alya explained, before peering behind Dr. Karev and looking into the room that held the girl. "Who is that?"

Dr. Karev didn't answer right away and Kadeance guessed he was deciding how much information he could give. "That's Willow" he finally answered.

"Cool. I'm going to go say hello" Kadeance said. Before she could enter the room however, Dr. Karev placed a hand on Kadeance's shoulder, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"I don't think so" Karev said, looking down at Kadeance with a stern look that meant he was serious. He then looked over at Alya with the same look.

Alya didn't seem to like that idea however, and she voiced it. "Why not? Willow could use some support"

Karev shook his head in amusement, and for a moment Kadeance thought that he was going to go let them say hello. "I already have to deal with the two of you running around here, getting into trouble. I'd rather not have you two convince Willow to join in. Beside, she needs to rest right now" he answered.

To most it would sound rude or harsh, but Kadeance knew better. That was Karev's way of showing he cared, and though he claimed that he didn't like having them run around, both Alya and Kadeance knew that if he really wanted to then he could stop them.

"Aw, come on Dr. Karev. We're not that bad" Alya stated, coming to stand beside Kadeance.

"You two raced wheelchairs last week" Karev pointed out. Kadeance looked over at Alya, the two staring at each other before shrugging.

"It happens" Alya responded, causing Dr. Karev to chuckle and Kadeance to smile.

"Alright you two, I have other patients to check on. I expect you guys to be back in your rooms in forty five minutes" Dr. Karev said, already walking away.

After saying goodbye to the pediatric surgeon, Kadeance looked back towards Willow's room. "Shall we go introduce ourselves?" she asked.

"Let's go" Alya said, smirking. The two then walked into Willow's room. As they entered, Willow looked up from her phone.

"Who are you two?" Willow asked, and it didn't sound harsh. It sounded like she was curious.

"I'm Alya, and this is Kadeance" Alya said, and Kadeance smiled, giving a small wave. She was glad that Alya introduced them because Kadeance was known to be shy around new people. Though that shyness didn't last for long. When Kadeance and Alya met, Alya had Kadeance talking within five ten minutes.

Willow seemed to relax around them, and she even smiled back. "I'm Willow" she said.

Kadeance nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs. "So what brings you here, Willow?" she asked, propping her feet up in the other chair.

Willow winced at the question, and Kadeance began to regret asking it. Not everyone was open about what happened to them. "Car wreck. I got my driver's recently and to celebrate Nikki and I were going to go out to eat. This driver cut us off and I couldn't hit the break in time, so we rear-ended him. I broke my arm, and my ACL is torn which is probably going to require surgery by the sounds of it." she explained before shifting her gaze between the two of them. "What about you two?"

"I have a brain tumor that is still too small to get out right now, so I have to wait until it grows a little more" Alya replied, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned up against the wall.

"And I need a new heart. I've got a pacemaker, but it's only temporary" Kadeance added.

The three continued to talk and get to know each other. The more they talked, the closer they grew. That wasn't too hard though. Kadeance had learned quickly that when you stayed in a hospital, you befriended people quickly. It wasn't too different from high school. By the time Kadeance and Alya had to go, the three were already laughing and promising to meet up tomorrow. Willow even promised to introduce them to Nikki.

* * *

"Kadeance" a voice whispered, causing Kadeance to groan. Instead of opening her eyes, she rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head in an attempt to ignore whatever woke her up.

Kadeance was almost asleep again when she felt the weight in her bed shift, a sign that someone was climbing on top of the bed. This was followed by a gentle nudge. "Come on Kadeance, wake up" the voice said, a little louder this time.

Realizing she was not going to be able to go back to sleep until she dealt with whatever woke her up, Kadeance heaved a sigh. She removed her head from under the pillow and glared at the person in front of her. She wasn't too surprised to see Alya.

"Alya," Kadeance mumbled, checking the time on her phone. "Why are you waking me up at three in the morning?"

"It's Nikki" Alya responded. Kadeance was about to ask who Nikki was, before the events from yesterday came rushing back. They had met Willow, and Willow's friend had been in surgery.

Instantly, Kadeance was awake and alert. "What about her? Is she okay? Is Willow okay?" she asked, already hopping out of bed. She was about to run out of the room, but Alya stopped her.

"Nikki and Willow are fine. Nikki got out of surgery about four hours ago. She's been sleeping because of the painkillers and she just woke up" Alya said, causing Kadeance to relax.

Kadeance gave a sigh of relief, closing her eyes. "And you want to meet her now?" she said, already knowing the answer. Alya only nodded in response. "Then let's go"

"You two must be Kadeance and Alya. Willow's been telling me about you two" a girl with dirty blond hair said as Kadeance and Alya walked into the hospital room. Kadeance could only assume that this was Nikki. Beside Nikki, was Willow who was sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Willow has been telling us about you as well, and I got to say, it's nice to officially meet you Nikki" Kadeance greeted, smiling. She leaned against the doorway, occasionally looking outside the hospital room to make sure nobody was coming.

"How are you feeling, Nikki?" Alya asked, walking further into the room. If anyone accused Alya of not caring, Kadeance would laugh at them. Someone would have to be blind to not be able to see Alya's caring nature. No, that wasn't right. Even a blind person would still be able to see how caring she was.

"I'm doing pretty good, actually" Nikki responded. "Dr. Torres fixed the break in my leg. She said it'll probably be sore, but I can't really feel it right now"

Kadeance nodded, looking down at the green cast that was on Nikki's right leg. It didn't look too bad, which Kadeance figured was a good sign.

"Is it true that you two actually raced wheelchairs?" Nikki asked, snapping Kadeance out of her thoughts. Kadeance looked over at a smiling Alya, and knew that this was a story they would have to tell.

"It is true, and here's what happened" Alya began, launching into the story of how they were bored and needed something to do.

 **And the first chapter is finished. I will try to update often, however I am in school right now so please forgive me if my updates are slow.**


	2. The Refuge

**Here's chapter two. I promise the story will start picking up in chapter three. I just wanted to establish a few things in chapter one and chapter two first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

"Kadeance, wait up!" Alya called out, causing Kadeance to slow to a stop and turn around to face her friend. Alya was about ten feet behind Kadeance, but was running in order to catch up.

"Hurry up, Alya. We have a small window of opportunity to get down to the cafeteria and grab some snacks." Kadeance said, heading towards the elevator once more but this time at a slower pace.

By the time Kadeance reached the elevator, Alya had caught up and managed to push the elevator button before Kadeance. "Beat you!" Alya said, smiling in triumph.

"Shut up" Kadeance said, gently nudging Alya. They often competed to see who could press the elevator button first, and lately Alya was winning at it. "I just let you win"

"Whatever, Kadeance" Alya said, still smiling. Getting off the elevator at the right level, Alya walked ahead a few feet before turning to face Kadeance while still walking. "What do you think Willow and Nikki like?"

Kadeance shrugged in response. It had been three days since Willow and Nikki had arrived at the hospital. In those three days, the four of them had become fast friends much to Dr. Karev's surprise. Kadeance could still remember the look on his face yesterday when he saw the four of them together. "They'll probably eat anything" Kadeance finally answered.

Entering the cafeteria, Kadeance made her way over to the salad bar to grab some fruit while Alya went to the other side of the cafeteria to grab a few less healthy snacks. After getting what she needed and paying for it, Kadeance headed to the center of the cafeteria to meet up with Alya.

"Kadeance, Alya, what are you two doing down here?" a voice called out just as Kadeance and Alya were leaving the cafeteria. "Does Alex know where you two are?"

Kadeance wasn't too surprised to see Amelia Shepherd standing in front of them. While she had never treated Kadeance, Dr. Shepherd was one of Alya's doctors because of her brain tumor. As a result, Kadeance had met Dr. Shepherd a few times. Kadeance and Alya exchanged looks, before returning their gazes to Dr. Shepherd. "We were hungry, so we grabbed some snacks" Kadeance explained.

"That doesn't answer my question. Does Alex know you two are down here?" Dr. Shepherd asked, giving Kadeance a stern look.

"Probably not. But we're heading back up there now" Alya said, drawing Dr. Shepherd's attention to her.

For a moment, Dr. Shepherd didn't say anything. Finally she sighed and her gaze softened. "Well, how about I escort you two back to pediatrics?" she suggested.

Kadeance quickly shook her head. "That's a nice offer, Dr. Shepherd. But you don't have to come with us. I'm sure you have other patients to treat"

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, I was heading that way anyways to get Alya" Dr. Shepherd responded before looking to Alya. "You're due for another head C.T. I need to see how big the brain tumor is now"

Kadeance lowered her head in defeat, knowing there wasn't anyway they were getting out of this. _So much for Dr. Karev not finding out._ She thought. Kadeance knew Dr. Shepherd would most likely inform Dr. Karev of their little 'adventure' to the cafeteria.

The trio had just stepped out of the elevator when Dr. Karev rounded the corner. "Amelia!" he called out, rounding the corner. "Have you seen Kadeance and-" he didn't finish his sentence however, as Dr. Karev noticed Kadeance and Alya were standing in front of Amelia.

"As a matter of fact Alex, I have seen them. I found them roaming through the cafeteria" Dr. Shepherd said, causing Dr. Karev to look at Kadeance and Alya. Alya gave him a sheepish grin while Kadeance just gave a small wave.

Dr. Karev looked at them for a few more seconds before returning his gaze to Dr. Shepherd. Kadeance let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding in. "Thank you Dr. Shepherd. I take it that you need Alya?"

After a few quick exchanges and Kadeance and Alya promised to meet up later, Dr. Shepherd left with Alya in tow. Sighing, Kadeance looked up at Dr. Karev. "Well, that was fun. I think I'm going to go for a walk now"

Kadeance had only taken a few steps before Dr. Karev called out. "Kadeance, what were you thinking? You can't just wander around the hospital"

"Really? Cause it looks like I did" Kadeance responded sarcastically, turning to face Dr. Karev once more.

"Kadeance," Dr. Karev said with a warning tone. This caused Kadeance to sigh and back down. "The day you came here, I promised your parents I would keep an eye on you. I also understand you don't like to be cooped up which is why I've allowed you to walk around pediatrics, but you can't just leave this floor without letting me know where you're going"

"It was just to the cafeteria, and we were going to come right back!" Kadeance protested, taking a step forward. She knew Dr. Karev was only looking out for her well-being, but she needed some freedom too.

Dr. Karev sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's not the point, Kadeance. What if something had happened?" he asked, causing Kadeance to snort.

"I'm in a hospital, Dr. Karev. I'm surrounded by doctors who know what to do if something happens" Kadeance retorted before turning and continuing to walk away before Dr. Karev could continue the conversation.

 _Alya was right._ Kadeance thought, heading to Nikki's room. _We really do need a place where we can be kids and not patients._

* * *

Kadeance was sitting down in of the chairs in Nikki's hospital room. The two were playing checkers, and Nikki was winning by a long shot. Kadeance was really terrible at checkers. Sitting in the other chair was Willow, who was eating a small bag of Doritos that she got from the vending machine.

"They need to put more chips in these bags" Willow complained, causing Kadeance to smile a little. "I literally paid like a dollar for a bag of air and seven chips"

Kadeance shook her head, _finally_ managing to get a king. "Better get used to it Willow. All the bags of chips are like that"

Willow let out a small cry of protest, causing Kadeance and Nikki to laugh. "It's not right. Bags of chips should be filled with chips, not air"

At this, Nikki's room filled with laughter as all three friends began to laugh hysterically. That was a trait of Willow's that Kadeance was beginning to love. Willow knew how to lighten the mood and the situation by complaining about the little things.

When Kadeance finally managed to calm down and stop laughing, she stood up. "Alright guys, I got to do something. I'll come back later" Kadeance said.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked. For a moment, Kadeance considered telling them. She decided against it however. Kadeance wanted it to be a surprise.

"It's a surprise. You guys will know soon" Kadeance replied. She then left before the two could ask anymore questions. After all, Kadeance didn't want them to figure out what she was going to do.

* * *

Kadeance let out a sigh as she sat against the wall of one of the hallways in pediatrics. She had looked everywhere for a perfect room to use, and so far Kadeance hadn't had any luck. _So much for finding a place where we can be kids._ She thought bitterly.

Kadeance remained sitting for a few more seconds before finally standing. Alya would probably be back now and Kadeance wanted to go say hello. She just started walking away when something caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, Kadeance noticed that it was a sign for an on-call room.

 _Maybe,_ Kadeance thought as she approached the door. She knocked on the door, and when the fifteen year old didn't hear anything, she opened the door. It was narrow inside with a twin bunkbed pushed up against one side of the room. There was also a single window on the back wall and a small table. Stepping further into the room, Kadeance couldn't help but smile. This was it. This was the room. It just needed some touching up.

Kadeance exited the room, removing the 'on-call room' sign and placing it inside the room where they could hang it up later and continued on her way. It was time to get some decorations for the room.

* * *

"Kadeance?" Dr. Karev asked, causing Kadeance to turn around and face him. She gave him a smile, hoping he wouldn't question anything.

"What do you need Dr. Karev?" Kadeance asked, continuing to smile. This caused Dr. Karev to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you have the bean bag chairs from the playroom?" Dr. Karev asked. Kadeance only shrugged in response.

"Nikki, Willow, Alya, and I are borrowing them for a bit" Kadeance replied, motioning to the two bean bag chairs she was holding.

Kadeance could tell that Dr. Karev wasn't buying it, however he didn't ask for the truth either. "Just make sure you put them back" he said.

After promising to do so, Kadeance waited until Dr. Karev was out of sight before making a dash to the on-call room. Once in there she set up the bean bag chairs before stepping back and looking at her handiwork. It wasn't much, but it would do. Kadeance could only hope that the others would like it.

* * *

"Kadeance, where are we going?" Alya asked from behind her. Alya was pushing Nikki's wheelchair while Willow was walking beside them, using crutches to help.

"You'll see" Kadeance said, smiling a little. Judging by the looks in her friends' eyes, Kadeance knew they were curious and growing impatient.

They walked for a few more minutes before Kadeance stopped in front of an on-call room. "I found this place earlier, and I touched it up some" she began, placing her hand on the door handle.

"You found an on-call room? Kadeance, they're literally all over the hospital. Why do you want us to show something we can literally see everyday?" Willow asked, crossed her arms over her chest.

Kadeance let out a chuckle, shaking her head in amusement. "I think you'll like this one" she said before opening the door and stepping inside.

Behind her, Kadeance could hear a few stunned gasps from her friends. The on-call room wasn't much, but Kadeance had added some to it. She had taken the fairy lights from her hospital room and hung them on the top bunk's railing, providing a nice dim lighting. The bean bag chairs that Kadeance had borrowed were placed beside the window. On the table was a few board games and Kadeance's bluetooth speaker so they could listen to music. The on-call room still looked the same, it just had more of a 'teenager' feel now.

"Kadeance, what is this?" Nikki asked as she looked around the room.

Kadeance looked over at Alya, who nodded at her so Kadeance began. "It was actually Alya's idea in a way. I just made it happen" she explained.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, sitting down in one of the bean bags.

"The day you two showed up, Alya brought up a point to me. We needed a place to hangout. We needed a place where we could be kids instead of patients." Kadeance answered, motioning around the room.

Alya nodded before sitting down on the bottom bunk and looking up at Kadeance. "Thanks Kadeance" she murmured. Kadeance only nodded, though she didn't understand why Alya was thinking her. It was Alya who came up with the idea.

"Well, if we're going to spend a lot of time here then this place will need a name" Nikki said, speaking up.

The four of them spent the next few minutes tossing name ideas around. Nothing really seemed to suit the place though. They were about to call it quits for the night when an idea popped into Kadeance's mind.

"We can call it The Refuge" Kadeance said, causing her three friends to look over at her. Feeling the need to explain herself, Kadeance continued. "Think about it. In this room, we are not patients. We are kids. In a way, that makes this room like a Refuge for us."

"I like it" Alya said, speaking up first.

Willow looked over at Nikki before nodding in agreement. "It suits this place" She agreed.

"And it's catchy. The Refuge." Nikki added, smiling.


	3. Willow's Surgery

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay in the chapter. I've been busy and recently got my wisdom teeth removed so I was kind of out of it. Anyways, here's the third chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC's.**

"Alya, I swear if you jump on my bed again then I will _kill_ you" Kadeance mumbled. She had heard the sound of footsteps entering her room, and knew it was too early for morning rounds.

"I'm surprised you're still asleep" Alya whispered, and Kadeance felt a shift on her bed, indicating her friend had sat down at the foot of the bed. "It's a big day after all"

Kadeance didn't answer right away as she tried to recall why it was a big day. Kadeance hadn't heard any news about getting a heart recently, and last she heard Alya's brain tumor still wasn't big enough to be able to be removed yet. "What do you mean by 'big' day? I haven't heard anything" Kadeance answered, keeping her voice low.

"Kadeance, really?" Alya asked, and Kadeance could tell her friend was holding back a laugh. "You can't remember?"

Kadeance thought about it even longer, and she could tell Alya was getting impatient. When she was finally about ready to give up, it finally hit her. "Willow's surgery!" She said, almost immediately hopping off her bed.

Kadeance didn't pay much attention to Alya after that, already running out of her hospital room and narrowly avoiding an intern whose name she couldn't remember. How could she forget? The four of them had been talking about Willow's upcoming surgery for nearly a week now!

"It's about time you got here" Willow greeted a few minutes later when Kadeance walked into the room, shortly followed by Alya.

"We would've been here earlier if Kadeance would actually remember things and wake up for once" Alya joked, gently nudging Kadeance in the side. The response caused Nikki, Willow, and Alya to laugh while Kadeance scowled at them. There was no hurt feelings though because Kadeance knew they were messing with her.

"I've been busy" Kadeance mumbled, taking up her usual spot by the door that led into the room. She had always preferred being near the door so she could look out into the busy hallways of the pediatric floor and keep an eye on her friends.

"By being busy, you mean with sleeping" Nikki mumbled, though it was loud enough that the other three could hear. This caused another eruption of laughter among the group of friends.

The laughter had subsided just as Dr. Karev and Dr. Torres came into the room. Instantly, Kadeance pushed herself off the wall and walked closer to Willow's bed. "You two better take good care of her" Kadeance stated, causing Karev and Torres to exchange looks of amusement.

"Willow will be in good hands, Kadeance. You should know that" Torres said, smiling a little.

"I know she will be, because you'll be there" Kadeance said, shifting her gaze between Torres and Karev. "Just make sure you keep Dr. Karev in line"

Kadeance's comment caused her three friends and Dr. Torres to chuckle a little while Dr. Karev tried to protest. Kadeance couldn't help but feel a little proud. After all, it wasn't often that she was able to catch him off guard.

"Alright, you four have had your fun. It's time to get Willow to the OR" Dr. Karev said. A part of Kadeance wanted to protest, but she chose not to.

"We'll be here for you when you're done" Nikki promised, causing Willow to nod.

"You better be, Nikki" Willow answered before looking at Kadeance and Alya. "And that goes for you two as well. If you aren't, then I will hunt you down"

Kadeance continuously paced back in forth in the waiting room. She had managed to sit still for all of five minutes, something that could be seen as an accomplishment considering Kadeance hated remaining still.

"Kadeance, I'm sure Willow is fine" Alya spoke up from where she was sitting in one of the chairs. "Calm down and come sit back down"

Kadeance briefly glanced at Alya, and debated sitting down for a moment. However, that thought was quickly tossed aside. "I can't Alya. You know I don't like sitting still"

Kadeance went back to her pacing, and for a moment she thought she had heard Nikki quietly whisper to Alya. "You tried"

More time passed, and with each passing second Kadeance's pace would quicken. Eventually even Nikki and Alya got up and all three began to pace. It was stupid for Kadeance to worry like this, but she was known to worry about her friends.

"Should it take this long?" Nikki asked nervously, and Kadeance shrugged. The truth was, she didn't know. All she knew was that with every passing minute, she grew more worried.

Alya groaned, plopping down on the ground. "I hate waiting. I want to know if Willow is alright!" she said, causing the other two to murmur in agreement. Kadeance herself hated waiting.

"If you three keep acting like this, then I'll personally make sure you're sent back to the pediatrics floor" a voice spoke up, causing Kadeance and the others to look over at the person that spoke. It was none other than Dr. Bailey, who was chief of surgery.

"S-s-sorry Dr. Bailey. W-we're worried is all" Alya stated somewhat hurriedly. Kadeance and Nikki nodded in response. Though Kadeance didn't really know the chief of surgery too well, she was scared of the woman and with good reason. Kadeance had heard rumors before.

Dr. Bailey's gaze seemed to soften a little, something that caught Kadeance off guard. "I understand you three are worried about your friend. But having you three pacing around the waiting room isn't doing anyone any favors"

"Alright, Kadeance I'm going to listen to your heart" Dr. Pierce said, causing Kadeance to nod. She had just returned to her hospital room, after making sure that Alya and Nikki were fine in the Refuge by themselves. They had agreed to go wait there after practically being chased out of the waiting room by Dr. Bailey.

Kadeance took a deep breath and let it out, used to this routine by now. "Any news on my heart?" she asked hopefully.

"Nothing yet. You're still on the top of the list though" Dr. Pierce said, causing Kadeance to nod. She supposed that was good.

Kadeance was about to say more when she heard loud footsteps coming towards her room. Instantly, she perked up when she saw Alya and Nikki round the corner and practically barge into her room, much to Dr. Pierce's confusion.

"Hi Dr. Pierce" Alya greeted briefly, practically out of breath. She then turned her attention to Kadeance. "Willow's out of surgery and she'll be awake soon"

"Really?" Kadeance asked, moving to get off her bed. Dr. Pierce placed a hand on her arm though, effectively stopping Kadeance from moving off the bed. Kadeance was about to protest, but Dr. Pierce stopped her.

"Kadeance, I understand Willow is your friend. But right now, I need to make sure your heart and pacemaker are functioning properly. You can check on your friend later" Dr. Pierce said gently.

"I promised Willow I would be there though" Kadeance insisted before looking over to Nikki and Alya. "We all did!"

Dr. Pierce gave Kadeance a small smile, but it didn't seem to help any. Kadeance wanted to see her friend now. "I'm sure she'll understand"

After Dr. Pierce had finished checking on Kadeance, the teenager practically sprinted to Willow's room. As she rounded the corner, Kadeance noticed how Alya and Nikki were already in there.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to come sooner, but I got held up" Kadeance said as she walked into the room. Willow looked up at Kadeance, giving her a soft smile.

"It's alright Kadeance. Alya and Nikki explained everything. They said you even tried to convince Dr. Pierce to let you come anyways" Willow replied, causing Kadeance to nod.

"I did. She wanted to finish the check up first though" Kadeance explained, looking up at Willow. "How did your surgery go?"

Willow shrugged. "It went pretty well, actually. Dr. Torres wants me on bed rest for forty eight hours and then she's going to start me on physical therapy."

"Enjoy bed rest while you can, Willow" Nikki said from where she sat on one side of Willow's bed. "Physical therapy is not fun"

It was beginning to get late, and Kadeance was just about to bid farewell along with Nikki and Alya when Willow stopped them. "Do you think you guys could stay here for the night?"

Kadeance exchanged glances with Alya and Nikki. They really didn't need to talk about it though. If one of their own needed them then they would do anything for them. So the three of them moved further into Willow's room.

"We're always here, Willow" Kadeance mumbled as she curled up in a ball beside the door.

"You're my best friend, Will" Nikki added, smiling a little as she plopped down beside Willow's bed "If you want me to stay, then I'll stay"

Finally, that left Alya who curled up in the chair on the other side of Willow's bed. "I'm not going anywhere either" she added.

That was how the four friends fell asleep that night, all in the same hospital room.


End file.
